Hero Time Out
'Joey is playing with the watch in his room.' Joey: "Hey CJ, where's Rooko?" CJ: "He's at school." Joey: "Poops." CJ: "What are you doing with the watch?" Joey: "I'm trying to unlock any new forms. Hmmm, Hmmmm...got it!" 'The Awesomatrix glows and breaks into different pieces.' CJ: "WHAT DID YOU DO? Azmuth is gonna kill you!" 'The Awesomatrix glows and builds itself back and sucks Joey in.' CJ: "JOEY!!" Theme Song CJ: "JOEY!!" Awesomatrix (Joey's Voice): "I-I'm in here! I...am the Awesomatrix!" 'The Awesomatrix builds itself into a tiny plumber badge with arms and legs.' Joey (Alien): "VIDEO SCAN!!" CJ: "What the poop are you?" Video Scan: "An-an Omnitrix or something?" Azmuth (Walking in): "CJ, where is Joey? It is time for his home schooli-what happened?" Video Scan: "I, uh, turned into this thing." Azmuth (Picking VIdeo Scan up): "I must examine you." In the lab... Azmuth: "You have unlocked the first living Omnitrix Energy Core." VIdeo Scan (Reverting back): "First?" Azmuth: "You'll know more later." 'Awesomatrix beeps and Joey taps it. Hologram of an Icicle-like man appears.' Icicle Man: "Hello, is this Joey Tennyson? Joey: "How do you know who I am?" Azmuth: "Your only unknown on Earth." Joey: "Oh, then yes, its me." Icicle Man: "I am Klat, an Icik from the planet ShnowShtorm. I need you to come stop an interplanetary war between the Dwavez' and the Iciks. Please come. Message concluded." Joey (Getting up): "I'm up for the job, bye! Set a course for ShnowShtorm." Later, on ShnowShtorm... 'Joey walks out of the ship and he see's Klat.' Joey: "Hey Klat. So, explain to me this whole Dwavez versus Icik thing. Whats it about?" Klat: "The Dwavez are dwarve-like aliens and the Iciks are what you call 'Icicle'. Now they are at war now over land because the Dwavez are mining on one side that we can live on, where our villages are." Joey: "I'm starting to think that there is someone or something behind this." CJ: "More like something behind US!" Joey (turning around): "CJ? How did you get here?" CJ (Starting to run): "No time! We gotta run from hairy-face over here!" Klat (Running): "He's a Zetiz, our natural predator." CJ: "His hair is covering the eyes he doesn't have, how does he see what he's eating?" Klat: "He doesn't. He gets angry when he eats something that isn't ice." Joey: "Oh, that's why he's ticked." 'They start running and Joey slaps the watch.' Joey: "WHAT THE POOP?" CJ: "What happened?" Klat: "It appears that his silhouette's of his simulated alien DNA samples are not working functionally." Narrator (Joey): "Hey, haven't been narrator in a few episodes, what a nerd, right?" CJ: "English please." Klat: "His...'heroes' are, uh...not working...rightly...was, that, English?" Narrator (CJ): "Hey, this is what it feels like to be narrator." Narrator (Joey): "What the poop man?" Narrator (CJ): "Let me have a line for once narradork! Now, talk about a serious nerd." 'They stop at the edge of a trench and it looks like an endless trench ice spikes at the bottom. Klat flies over. CJ uses his strong legs to jump over to the other side.' Joey (Trying to transform): "It won't work. C'mon Awesomatrix, not living up to the name I PERSONALY GAVE YOU! Wow, for a species that walk on their giant arms, they're pretty fast!" 'The Zetiz runs towards Joey as he jumps over the edge and dives to the other side. Zetiz falls down to the bottom of the trench.' Klat (Showcasing the villages and the war from a view over a mountain): "This is the Icik village." 'The village blows up.' CJ (Shocked face): "Was. Well, that was ironic." 'Klat gets furious and starts to glow.' Joey (Stepping back): "Dude, Klat. Are you ok?" Klat: "THEY DESTROY MY HOME!!!! THEY START A WAR!!!! THEY KILL MY FAMILY, MY WIFE, MY KIDS!!!!" 'Klat explodes.' Joey & CJ: "Huh?" 'The puddle on the ground that is Klat, rebuilds himself as water and then freezes to get his ice surface.' CJ: "Did you just do that?" Joey: "If I knew that Icicle could regenerate, I would have gone him WAY more!" Klat (Sliding down the edge of the mountain with Joey and CJ): "See Joey, by fighting for us, your joining the right side." Joey: "Fighting for you? I'm not fighting, I'm trying to STOP the war, so I don't cause another one about who's side I'm on." CJ: "It's true. Landing another war on this planet isn't gonna be good." 'A light appears in a far away cave.' Joey: "That cave! We're gonna figure out who's behind all this." Outside of The Cave... 'Joey, CJ, and Klat are peeking into the cave and see an Icik and a Dwavez with a machine that is pumping something into the ground.' Icik: "Well Daki, is it ready yet? I wanna burn this planet to the ground as soon as possible!" Daki: "No. Ze burning must wait while I fill the machine up with this Zetiz zpit." Joey (Whispering): "Why in the world would they use Zetiz spit to burn a planet?" Klat (Whisper): "Cause Zetiz spit is hotter than lava." CJ (Absorbing the ice on the ground): "Well who cares? I'm gonna beat them down!" Icik (Looking at CJ): "An Osmosian?" Klat: "Is that you Frui? I thought you were in the war?" Frui: "Idiot brother, I was working with this Dwavez so I could stop the war." CJ: "And burn this planet to a crisp!" Joey (Slapping the watch): "Well your gonna get a mouth fulla, TenTen! WOW Awesomatrix, just wow!" Frui: "Now that your Aw-hoosamawhatsit is broken we can finally-" 'The machine blows up and Frui melts.' Daki (Getting down from the machine): "Ha, ztupid Izik. He really believed zat I would work wiz him!" Klat: "Wait, your a good guy?" Daki: "Yah. We should explain to ze planet about how it was all Frui's fault." Later, at the ship... Joey: "If you guys ever need help just call." Daki: "We'll take care of zings around here from now on." Klat: "Yah we'll protect the planet from now on." Later, in Azmuh's Lab... 'Joey lays on his bed.' Joey: "After a day like this, I'm gonna lay off on the fighting." 'Awesomatrix recharges.' Joey: "WHAT!!!!" The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *CJ Levin *Rooko (mentioned) *Azmuth *Klat (first appearance) *Daki (first appearance) |-| Villains= *Frui (first appearance) |-| Neutral= * Other Iciks (first appearances) * Other Dwavez (first appearances) |-| Aliens= *Video Scan (first appearance) *TenTen (attempted) |-| Trivia= *It is reveal that Joey gave the Awesomatrix its name himself. *It was announced by Awesomastar that the Dwavez and ShnowShtorm will appear in one of the the sequels to this series. Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10